


In Other Universes...

by Seasider



Series: In Other Universes... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider
Summary: An ongoing series of one-shots in the Star Wars universe, mostly OT, some old, some new, most will focus on Luke and Vader. I may move some of my one-shots here just to... um, lessen my carbon footprint.  :)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: In Other Universes... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890214
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Jedi Upstart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News scoop from the Galactic Examiner!

_File Search: Vader, Darth; Sith, Dark Lord of the; Assassination; Skywalker, Luke; Terrorist; Imperial Strategic Defense Star; Fraud_

###  **JEDI UPSTART IS SITH LORD'S BENEFICIARY!**

#####  **HEROIC DEATH - OR VILE ASSASSINATION?**

In a disclosure that stunned the galaxy, the Imperial Court of Justice announced this week that billions of credits have been willed to the self-proclaimed "Jedi", notorious Rebel Terrorist Luke Skywalker, by the Empire's late Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader! Vader's entire estate on Imperial Center, plus his vast holdings of property, controlling interests in multi-planetary corporations, and an undisclosed amount of credits - believed to surpass the 20 billion mark - are all designated to be transferred to the young Tatooine native!

Skywalker, a former farmer, has denied any knowledge of the reasons behind Vader's surprise move, and Alliance insiders say he's being characteristically evasive. The inheritance is causing speculation in Enforcement circles, however, and one official who declined to be identified confided, "We're looking into the true cause of Lord Vader's death. The story of his heroic demise while attempting to protect our beloved Emperor Palpatine is very likely a hoax! Skywalker may have used his 'Force' powers to coerce our Lord into changing his will - and then murdered him! People will do anything for credits. That money rightfully belongs in the Imperial Treasury!"

It will be remembered that no evidence remained after the destruction of the Imperial Strategic Defense Star by a small band of terrorists, so Imperial advocates are expected to argue that there is no proof that Lord Vader is deceased. It is also expected that the Imperial Court will retain custody of the credits and the remainder of the estate until such a determination is made. But in the meanwhile, Skywalker is enjoying a life of luxury and ease among his terrorist companions, where is he lauded as the murderer of our heroic champion, Lord Darth Vader.


	2. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end and the beginning for old Ben Kenobi.

"BEN-N-N!"

Obi-Wan looked over at the young man who had screamed his name. Then he turned his head and stared into Anakin's eyes behind the mask. With a small smile, he lifted his saber to salute the future. Anakin's stroke was so swift and sure that he felt virtually no pain. In fact, he felt little more than a disconcerting sensation of falling. He blinked a few times and looked down at himself. He was evidently both nude and invisible, because Anakin was stomping on his empty robe and using language that no self-respecting Jedi should even know.

Ben chuckled. He would have lingered to watch the continuing festivities, but the Force pulled him on. He drifted in Its stream, yawning with pleasure. It felt so good to relax without that decaying old body and those creaking old bones slowing him down. This was like bobbing through space without a ship or resting his head on that marvelous old osprat-feather pillow that he used to have.

The delightful journey ended with a sudden jolt, and he found himself spiraling down to Dagobah. Miserable place. Much pleasanter, though, when his physical body wasn't along. Now he could control the ambient temperature, and those annoying pests had no desire to nibble on his incorporeal self.

A little green figure stared vaguely at the sky.

"Yoda!" he exclaimed, half with pleasure and half with vexation. The old Master would, as usual, talk a lot, and would, as usual, be right— whether he was or not.

"Welcome, Obi-Wan. The transition have you made, see I."

"Yes." The convoluted speech, which deteriorated as the Master became crankier, was an affectation Yoda had picked up five hundred years earlier on Byss. Hanging around mad young princes and celibate-crazed priests had taken its toll on his linguistic proficiency. "I was chopped like a sapling," he boasted, full of pride for his former student's swordsmanship.

"Anakin?"

"Of course." Who else could have struck him down? Even in the old days before the Emperor's Purge, there had been no one with Anakin's strength and determination, or with his mean right saber.

"Cease so mysterious being," Yoda said crossly. "Appear!"

Appear, just like that, as if it should be simple. Ben concentrated. He'd seen it done, but, formerly being alive, had never attempted it himself. _Shimmer,_ he instructed himself, _just shimmer, damn it._

It worked. He could see himself sparkle. He cut quite an attractive figure. What a pity it wasn't a more youthful reflection, though. Did the Force have to project a current image? Ben Kenobi at thirty-five would have been--

"Vanity your problem always was. Grown out of it you haven't."

Lectures, endless lectures. No wonder the Grand Master had exiled Yoda to this Force-forsaken planet so long ago. And no wonder Yoda had remained, sulking in self-exile from the peers who had lost patience with his harangues.

"You called me here," Ben pointed out with exaggerated politeness. "Is there something you wish, Master?"

"An update want I, as well know you!" Yoda stamped his cane on the ground. It sunk in a half a meter, and the little fellow tipped over.

Ben covered his mouth, choking back laughter. "Everything is proceeding as planned. The lad is on the path to his Destiny. It's only a matter of time now."

Yoda pushed himself up rump first, then tugged irritably on his cane, finally succeeding in freeing it. He rested the tip carefully on a small rock. "Work will it you think this plan?"

"Work will I think this plan yes." Only years of discipline enabled him to keep a straight face.

Yoda frowned suspiciously, ears folding in half. "Hrmph. Very well."

Well very. "Soon Anakin will become aware of young Skywalker's Force presence and begin to search for him."

"So certain are you?"

"Of course," he replied simply. "It is inevitable. You know how predictable human males are."

Yoda snorted and crawled onto a boulder, shifting around until he was comfortable. "True. The magic word you say— son!-- and they a mass of jelly quivering become. Foolish, foolish humans." He shook his head.

"But useful in this case," he pointed out. "Only Anakin is strong enough to defeat the Emperor. If sacrificing the boy's life will enrage him enough to destroy Palpatine, then all our planning and work will not have been in vain."

 _"Our_ work, say you?" Yoda snapped. "Since the Force to you gone have, to teach him I am the one who has! Be he a handful will! My butt, Hope Only!"

Sith save us, why didn't the Force stop him from talking! If Jedi Academy was still in business, the remedial speech course would have been ordered by the counselor. "Would you rather teach the girl? She's our other only hope." he answered mildly.

From the disproportionately wide mouth came a muted roar. "Never! Handful one, no-- handfuls _six_ be she! Other hope?-- last hope call her I-- hope never that desperate do we get!"

"I think Luke will do just fine."

"Weak thing," Yoda sniffed.

"Not weak," he defended. "Unformed, perhaps. Provincial."

"Weak. Dreamer."

"You are still harboring that unnatural prejudice against blonds."

"Throw up you that not in my face, Wan-Obi!"

"It's Obi-Wan," he corrected tiredly, for what was probably the millionth time. Still, better that Yoda called him Wan-Obi than Neb, which he'd been known to do out of sheer perversity. "Anyway, Luke is pure of heart and the legend says—"

"Piffle, legend!" Yoda banged his cane on the rock. It split in half— the cane, not the rock. "Say legend the son the father saves, the father the son saves, and only live will one. Anakin it had be better," he warned darkly. "Need not another blond we! Enough one was!"

Ben stifled a sigh. Six hundred years and Yoda still hadn't gotten over the rejection by the lady Cochonne. Some creatures never learned. Ben shifted uncomfortably in the Force. Something was beginning to itch—correction, everything was beginning to itch. "I think I have to go now," he said hastily. It was the sparkles— every one of those damn sparkles itched! "May the Force be with you." Because without real hands to scratch with, _he_ didn't need It.

"Over things watch will I. Luck good, friend old. With you the Force may be!"

He groaned as he shimmered into invisibility again. With a loud sucking sound, he was pulled into the Force and swept away. Wherever he was going this time, he hoped he wouldn't have to sparkle.


	3. How Did My Father Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, he tried to find the answer to one question.

**Uncle Owen, how did my father die?**

_ He deserted his responsibilities. He ran away and abandoned you and your mother. He signed onto a spice freighter because he wanted adventure. He died in space. _

**Aunt Beru, how did my father die?**

_ He had an independent spirit, little one. He wasn't content to stay at home. He was impetuous and made mistakes, but he loved your mother. I think of him often and wish he was still with us. _

**Biggs, how did my father die?**

_ My dad said he joined the Imperial Navy or somethin'. He probably died savin' a whole shipload of colonists from certain doom when an alien warship fired lotsa torpedoes at them and your dad flew his little ship right in front of the big liner and got blown up instead of them. You're so lucky! I wish my dad was a hero. You and me'll be heroes someday, just wait and see. _

**Fixer, how did my father die?**

_ What're you asking me for? You're the one always sayin' he was such a big hero. Don't you believe your own stories anymore, Wormie? Why don't you just shut up about it. _

**Ben, how did my father die?**

_ Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father. _

**Then my father is truly dead.**

_ No, I am your father. _

**You can't die. I've got to save you!**

_ It is too late for me, son. _

**Did I ever tell you how my father died?**

_ He was a hero. _


	4. Whisper in My Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke whispers. Vader hears.

_Father…_

Not now, Darth Vader says

Not now when I’m at peace

As much peace as Darkness allows

Not now

*

_Father…_

Not now, child who doesn’t exist

Child who was never born

Child who fell dead by my hand

Not now

**

_Father…_

Not now, you are beyond me

Above me below me

I cannot find you

Not now

***

_Father…_

Not now

Stop haunting me

Child-spirit

Begone

****

_Father…_

Not now

Obey me

Stay away

Forever

****

_Father…_

One day

In a tomb

Lost child

But not now

***

_Father…_

_Luke…_

It’s too late

For me

But...

**

_...not for you_

_Not now_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update tags as they happen. Suggestions and prompts are always welcome!


End file.
